The present disclosure relates to a laser treatment apparatus which emits laser light onto the tissue (for example, fundus, trabecular, or the like) of a patient's eye to treat the tissue.
In the related art, a technique (hereinafter, referred to as “intermittent irradiation treatment”) in which laser light is intermittently emitted onto one place in the tissue of a patient's eye multiple times to treat the tissue is known. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a treatment technique for retinal pigment epithelium by micro-pulse as a typical example of the intermittent irradiation treatment technique. In the treatment technique disclosed in “OHKOSHI Kishiko, “Subthreshold and Micropulse Diode Laser Photocoagulation for Macular Disease”, Journal of Ophthalmic Surgery 20: 365-369, 2007”, irradiation of laser light in a very short time is performed for one spot intermittently multiple times with a stop time. If intermittent irradiation of laser light for one spot ends, intermittent irradiation for another spot is performed.